


Brothers First

by Glimare



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Brothers bonding, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Warm Fuzzies, bible refrences, if you don't know who he is by the end you need to go to church, put anywhere in history, so fluffy you could die!, time doesn't matter, vague on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Lucifer sits on a beach and has a visit with his brother. Funny how people forget they were brothers first.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar & Immanuel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Brothers First

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a very spiritual weekend and I've been thinking of this idea for weeks. Finally came out. If you want a black and white ideology with this world, probably shouldn't read. If you want a small boost in comfort, even for the Devil, read on.  
> And timeline-wise, put it anywhere. Seriously, anywhere. Enjoy!

Lucifer stared out to the setting sun over the watery horizon, loosely holding onto his knees. Sitting on the beach in half of his suit was not very elegant or attractive, but at that moment he just wanted to be somewhere soothing. No pomp, no glamour, no one to watch him break down or rage or lose face, just him, the ocean, the sunset, and his thoughts. After the trying years and rediscovery of emotions, he just wanted to sit and watch. To not think, not feel. Just not…

Sometimes a person just wanted to stop. Not to end, but simply stop.

His mind and his heart was in turmoil for so long, stopping was just right for him. He was so tired of fighting, of seeking out something, of excitement, of feelings, of memories and hate and pain and… He just needed to stop. For a bit. Couldn’t Dad grant him that?

The sun wasn’t quite to the horizon when he spotted someone coming from the corner of his eye. A man he knew well walking barefoot across the beach slowly towards him. He wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too tired to really care. At least this one wouldn’t lecture him unless he was doing something wrong. Surely sitting on the beach watching the sun and waves wasn’t a sin. Hell, there wasn’t even a mortal around to tempt! Why couldn’t they just leave him alone.

The man’s steps slowed six feet away from him, letting Lucifer make the first move. Ever considerate, even to his discarded brother. “I thought footprints on the sand was just a poetic metaphor.”

His brother shrugged, smiling slightly. “Well, you know how I love irony.”

“Yes, your books are full of it.” He didn’t make any notion for the visitor to leave so his brother came closer yet not in his personal space. Did he have to be so damn perfect? “Dad send you?”

“Didn’t have to. Until the last days,” the man gently sat down next to him, sitting just a little looser than he was, “my schedule and tasks are my own. Preaching to the dead and inspiring others is a bit of a snowball effect, so I can leave it alone for a few hours every now and again.”

Lucifer nodded, recognizing the simplicity of it with Hell as well. Once the ball started rolling, both their kingdoms almost ran themselves. He just wasn’t away for so long. “Save any more souls from Hell?”

“A couple thousand yesterday,” his brother nodded, his gentle smile never leaving. “Also put a sociopath where he belonged. Until he’s truly repentant, I can’t help him.”

He shook his head, loosening his arms on his legs. Dad and his system. Even when the two of them cooperated to change it a little, mortals’ self-punishment would still be unjust. “Well, don’t expect a thank you for keeping the job going.”

“You’re welcome anyway.” Their way of communicating was always odd. Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to look at Mr. Perfect, despite having no grudge against him, no matter what the books say. This brother just looked exactly like Dad and he didn’t want to put them in the same boat. His brother knew it and with that didn’t try to force the issue. He just sat there with him in silence, watching the sun and waves.

After some time of silence, Lucifer spoke again. “Why are you here?”

“Thought you could use some company.” His brother sighed, keeping his eyes on the horizon. “I’ve kept an eye on your life here. A lot’s happened.”

He let out a huff, not terribly surprised. “Yeah, a lot.”

“And it gets overwhelming. Sometimes you need solitude to refocus or just relax.”

“Was a month starving in the desert your way of relaxing?” What a weirdo.

“But you don’t have to be completely alone to refocus.” That stopped Lucifer’s cynicism for the moment. “I had Father with me then. And you showed. I will be forever grateful for that.”

This brother… He looked further away from him, curling in on himself. “I was just trying to throw you off. Don’t overthink it.”

“I know.” The man extended his legs towards the water and leaned back on his hands, looking to the sky. Stars were starting to appear. “Doesn’t mean I’m not grateful.”

Another repressed laugh escaped Lucifer’s shoulders. Did his brother have to be so positive? His heart ached as he thought of his loneliness. “I’m used to being alone, Brother. You barely know what it feels like.”

“True.” Sadness filled his voice at the memory. “When I did not feel Father’s presence and felt the pains of the world, it nearly broke me. Made me want to quit.”

Tears unbidden came to Lucifer’s eyes, thinking about that time. Though mortals blamed him for what happened to his brother, he had no part in it. All the horrors his brother went through were the works of mortals, of men and women who would gladly throw away God and his teachings while still proclaiming they followed him. His deep hatred of false priests stemmed from the treatment this one received. The only time he lost his temper was on the behalf of their Father, and even then it was controlled to mortal means and none were harmed except in ego. And he was punished for it? Tortured?

And Dad let it happen. Let it happen and left him alone to endure it all. Even his friends, his followers, left him alone. Sending one of their siblings to hold him for a few minutes was hardly enough to cover the abandonment his brother endured. He should know, having been abandoned without any comfort for millions of years. Being vilified, torn to shreds, and name being a curse to mortals. They both endured so much because Dad let it happen.

“It may not have been for long,” his brother reminded him, “but it let me know what you’ve gone through. I don’t want you to be alone, Lucifer. It hurts too much.”

Words choked in his throat, but he managed to get them out. “You get used to it.”

“I don’t think you can.”

They didn’t say anything for a long while, letting their silence ache with truth. Lucifer wasn’t ready to go back to his life, but he was grateful his brother didn’t abandon him. The man wasn’t even preaching to him, and that was a relief he needed. Just being there was a comfort, and he needed it. He missed the comfort and warmth he had when he was an angel. He missed not being alone. Not being truly alone. No being could stand it.

“If it were up to me,” his brother started again, “I’d take you home. I’d open the gates for you and throw a party for your return. Everyone would welcome you back and you’d never be lonely again.”

“It’s not up to you, Immanuel.” As much as he loved his brother’s optimism, reality was much different. “I’m unforgivable.”

“Only because you haven’t swallowed your pride and apologized to Father.” He could feel his eyes on him, almost pleading he would. Lucifer scoffed, looking further away. There was no reason _he_ had to apologize. His brother let out a sad huff, smirking to himself and shaking his head. “Of course not.

“Well, either way, know that I forgive you and want you back. I’m sorry things are what they are, and I hope every day they change.” Lucifer felt his brother draw closer to him and closed his eyes as arms enveloped him. If this brother had wings, they’d be around him as well. He didn’t fight his sibling as he held him close, a few tears leaking from their eyes. “I love you, Lucifer. And I miss you.”

Lucifer’s hand held onto his brother’s arm as he leaned into the one-sided embrace. There, he felt his brother’s healing grace and love, forgiven just a little even in his self-loathing. How he wished they could return to what they once were, ached with this longing. He just didn’t know how, not really. Not yet.

“I miss you, too.”

* * *

“ _I love you and will never leave you. Never, ever, during your trials and testings. When you saw only one_ _set of footprints,_ _i_ _t was then that I carried you.”_ ~ Footprints in the Sand by Margaret Fishback Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used that overused poem at the end. The temptation was too strong.  
> Immanuel is his Hebrew name. I may use it in another fic in the future.  
> and it's been brought up many times in smaller circles at my church that he would forgive even Lucifer if he'd repent. They were brothers first. No matter what, everything about the scenario would be hard on them. Hope you liked!


End file.
